Star crossed Lovers
by Scarlet Knightwalker
Summary: Romeo is Natsu, Juliet is Erza. two belong to families that are eternal rivals and enermies: the Dragneels and the Scarlets. Natsu used to hate Scarlets until he met Erza Scarlet. Erza used to hate her own family for treating people like dirt and everything seemed all right when she met Natsu Dragneel. Will love blossom between them or will fate keep them part?
1. The Dragneel's

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail, wish i did though...**

**so this story 'bout Romeo and Juliet which is Natsu and Erza respectively.**

* * *

**Prolouge**

**In the House of the Dragneels**

Natsu ran his hand through his spiky pink hair and let out a sigh. ' **Oh Lisanna...why...why is it that you do not put me in you're eye? Is it that I am a Dragneel? Oh Lisanna...'**

Finally sick of his blabbering, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's cousin and best friend, smack his _beloved_ cousin-cum-best friend back to Earthland...literally.

' **SMACK'** '**OW!'** Natsu rubbed the sore spot on his head. He glared at the sniggering Gray and a fight broke out.

Much to the dismay of the cousins, the fight ended as soon as their mother, aunt glared at them.

Both of the were sitting back to back...sulking.

Deciding to break the tension, Gray cleared his throat.

' **Listen Natsu...the only reason i smacked you was because i wanted you to quit acting the way you are...i know you are in love with Lissanna Struass but...she just doesn't care 'bout you ya'know...so what i am trying to say is that...why waste you're efforts on that _one_ girl when there are many you can choose from?' **Gray nodded to himself and started acting very wise-guy.

Natsu sighed and placed his hands on the ground supporting him. '** Its not the same Gray...i mean Lisanna's the first girl i ever felt an attraction to in all my short miserable life!'** He finished by dramatically placing on back hand on his forehead and an imaginary spotlight from-who-knows-where appeared and shone on Natsu and rose petals fell from the sky.

Gray rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics. ' **I know...Lucy is like that to me too...'cept...me and her...we have done the deed...hehehe...man was she wild...* dreamy look*'**

Natsu crinkled up his nose at hearing about his cousin's love life. natsu always considered the blond as a close friend and he did **not **appreciated knowing how 'wild ' she was in bed.

Both of them would have continued this _lovely_ chat if not for one of their helpers, ( i dislike calling maids, maids or servants..they are human beings too!) Maria, who had personally watch the two grow up, told them something shocking. ' **Master Nastu! Matser Gray! There has been a fight going on at the streets by the market place! The culprits are Dragneel and Scarlet supporters! Matser Igneel has gone to the mentioned place! He requested your presence!'**

Both of them struggled to stand up only to temble over each other. Pushing their counter-parts off, then thank Maria and flew to their destination.

Maria smiled ' _I have brought them up well, ever since Mistress Grandine...died...Natsuthat poor boy...losing his mother at such a tender age...Gray too...losing his father...* sigh* all that matters is that they're healthy...yah...that's all that matters.'_

* * *

**_At the streets by the maket place_**

**' Take that back you bloody bastard!'**

**' Why should should i?! What i speak is the truth!'**

**' Take this!'**

**' That's nothing! Eat this!'**

**' You'll pay for that!'**

**'Make me!'**

**' I intend to!'**

Responsible for the voices were two middle age man, both the opposite of one another. on the right, a scarlet supporter, has white hair. on the left, a dragneel supporter, with black hair.

they were ready to lunge at each others neck if not for the sounding of the trumpets.

* **Toot-toot toot! toot tooot toot!* ' His royal majesty, Igneel Dragneel ****has arrived, bow down before the king!'**

All Dragneel supporters kneeled respectfully in front of his royal majesty while Scarlet supporters spat on the ground. Dragneel supporters narrowed their eyes dangerously and was ready to kill when a booming voice pierced the tension in the air.

' **Rise my wonderful citizens. There is no need to bow before me as you and i are of the same species. No one is of higher status than the other. I only help to look after the country and the people in it.' (**this is truly what i believe in!) This is why Dragneels are rulers..ok...one of the _two _rulers of the kindom of Fiore.

All Dragneel supporters cheered loudly while Scarlet supporters rolled their eyes.

' **Anyway, the reason for my visit here today is because i heard there are fighting here. I have to say no matter what the reason you shouldn't resort to violence. i will forgive you this time. please, i hope to never to have to settle this again.' **The white hair dude bowed his head respectively and was about to say something when he was cut off.

*** Toot toottoot toot* ' may i present his royal majesty, Juyon Scarlet! Show your respect to him you peasents!'**

Scarlet supporters fell to their knees and stayed there while dragneel supporters grumbled in distain.

Suddenly a royal blue carriage appeared. And out stood out Juyon scarlet. The _other_ ruler of the kingdom of Fiore.

Everything about Juyon stood out in the crowd. He has bright brown hair and sharp brown eyes. a powerful magical arua rolled off him. oh, thats right. I forgot to mention to you that everyone in the kingdom can use magic. Juyon uses dark magic. Death magic decended from Zeref.

'** I remember asking you all to bow before me...THEN WHY ARE YOU DRAGNEEL SUPPORTERS STILL STANDING?!'** Juyon demanded angrily.

' **because you are an arse...'** the white hair dude mumbled softly but somehow King Juyon happened to hear it.

In a flash Juyon had the white hair dude sufforcated. ' **What. Did. You. Say. You. Piece. Of. Trash.'** Juyon growled angrily. The white hair dude sruggled against the vice-grip Juyon had on him. Before anything else can happen, Igeneel used his magic to defend the white hair dude. Igneel had a fire-dragonslayer magic that runs in the dragneel family. ' Fire dragon's iron fist' the attack's aim was to make Juyon lossen his grip on the poor dude's neck. Allowing him to breathe again.

Glaring at Igneel, Juyon commented hatefully. ' **Ah, defending your little supporter i see. Ha! this is why the Dragneel family and Scarlet family are eternal enemies, you are such a softy! i will take my rightful place and rule the whole of Fiore one day! For now its goodbye.'**

And with that, Juyyon disappeared. Igneel let all his anger by counting slowly from 1 to 10 just like just like how his past wife use to teach him so. ' **thank you your majesty**!'the white hair dude was still shaken from his near death experience with Juyon but he didn't forget to say his thanks to his saviour. '** its ok.' ' i'm Brandon. May i be of service one day to you.' ' hahaha...we shall see. i hope to see you one day soon. now run along.'**

Just as Juyon disappeared behind the alley, Igneel sighed tiredly ' **come out Natsu. Gray too.' **Out came the said guys. Both had stars in their eyes. ' **WOW! THAT WAS SOOO COOL!' **They cried in unison.

* * *

' **Uncle's soo cool!'**

**' I know right!'**

Natsu and gray was having an animated chat. ' **I mean he was going * Fire dragon's iron fist!* and Juyon was Ka-Pow! on the floor on his arse! it was hilarious!' **Natsu was having a good time boasting about his father that he didnt notice a flyer flying towards him until it was too late. ' **Serve Juyon right for whatever dad gave him! One day i will-mmrrff!' **The flyer flew and stuck to Natsu's hansome face. '** whats this?**' Natsu took the flyer off and read it. ' **A Scarlet's Masquerade Ball held at the castle of the Scarlet's, Cool! Maybe lisanna would be there too! Yosh, its settled then, to the Ball we go!'**

* * *

Yosh! i wanted to make a story about romeo and juliet as natsu and erza. btw, i am working on a new story that is actually twilight. but tell me, **who should the vampire be? Jellal? Erza? or Natsu? or Jellal and Erza so Natsu is the werewolf or human? or Jellal and Natsu so erza is the human? Or jellal is the vampire, natsu werewolf and erza human? please tell me which one you prefer or i cant continue. **

till next time!


	2. Meeting Erza Scarlet

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet Erza Scarlet**

**hmm hmm, what should I wear?'** Natsu mumbled. Tonight is the night where they will party at the Scarlet's ball. Yes, they were going there in disguise. Natsu pulled out a red button up shirt with matching black pants. With a smirk he put it on. ' _this is soo going to knock the ladies off their feets!' _

Natsu was just adjusting his checkered scarf when he heard a loud knock on his **door. ' come in!'** and in came Gray in his dark blue button up shirt and matching black pants. They stared down each other before accusing each other of being a copy cat. One of their servants was chuckling at them. ' _they'll never change...will they?'_

* * *

Everyone who is friends with the Scarlet family will know that Erza Scarlet is the most polite and beautiful girl that has ever existed. She was kind and smart too. Everyone was please with her except a certain someone called **father Juyon. **

Footsteps sounded rough the hall way with a distraught Erza on the loose. Erza tried to stop the on coming tears as she thought back of the conversation she just had with her father.

_Flashback_

_' Erza, you are now at age to get married and I want to use this opportunity to unit the neighbouring country with ours.' Erza knew where this was going, she hadbeen dreading it for weeks since her 19th birthday. ' I have decided for you to get married to prince Fenandez. That is all, now leave me!' Erza bowed respectively and closed the door quietly, before running down the hall way._

Erza's phov

'**I can't believe him!'** I thought he had changed but noo~still stuck in his own little fantasy world. Where everything he say is the law. This is **my** future we are talking about! Shouldn't it be **my** choice?' i decided to take my frustrations out on the tall and sturdy tree in my backyard.

'** Reequip! Heaven's wheel armor! Blumanblatt**!' I sent two dozen swords to the tree. You see, my philosophy on magic is simple. Why use one of something, when you can use one thousand? You catch my drift? Oops! Look at the time! I have to prepare for the party! '**Requip!**' and I found myself in a yellow sundress. I have to do something about my hair though...hmmm...maybe levy-chan can help!

* * *

Natsu's phov

Hell yeah, gray and I have just put on our mask and part one of plan A is about to commission! I smoothed my hair before strolling into the ball. Hahaha, every oneoils looking at us now! Girls has hearts over their head and guys were seething! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! The great demon lord Dragneel is back in action! I decided to waltz over to the snack table with Gray behind me. ' **Are you enjoying this?' ' oft courze I ammm *munch munch* the foodmz delicious! Try itf**!'

I looked behind gray and saw lisannal the girl who I am in love with. She was dancing with a total stranger! A weird looking guy with bluish purple hair...ugh, I can't believe she choose that...that beast over this dashing hamsome prince, namely me! I was about to challenge the beast for the honor to dance with lisanna, when what i saw took my breath away.

A girl, probably the same age as me was dancing gracefully at the center of the ball room. Everyone gave space to her as she twirled around. Her long, beautiful scarlet curls twirled along with her, making me want to touch and sniff it. But it was when she opened her eyes did I know she was the one. Her beautiful almond shaped hazel eyes made contact with mine and she smiled. I felt my heart stop and the world seems to spin alot faster than normal.

I remembered Igneel telling me about finding my soul mate. Since I am a dragon slayer, I can only have one mate. Well since I always have been a one-girl-only man, it wasn't a problem to me. And here I thought lisanna's my mate. The moment I saw that girl, lisanna was like yesterday's trash to me. She didn't matter to me anymore, only this red-haired goddess which is also **my mate **

I could feel my heart race and my face was a lot hotter then before. Thank god for the mask hiding my face. ' She's the one...' I breathe out the moment Gray whistled at her. I growled and snarl at him, already possessive of my mate. ' **Whoa there, are you sure she's the one? Don't worry, I already have Lucy!' **that was when I decided to man-up and ask her to dance.

I made my way to her and bowed, taking her hand and kissing it. I could see I've made her blush. ' **May I have this dance my fair maiden?**' she stammered but thanks to my enhanced hearing, I heard a ' yes'. I began dancing with you, the whole moment I was looking at your eyes and you blushing and looking away. Our bodies moved in sync with each other. When I asked for your name you whispered, finally looking at my **eyes. ' Erza Scarlet is my name. Please don't judge me on my name...'** I was shocked. You, the girl I was so madly in love with is a **Scarlet**?! Fate must be playing a cruel joke on me. Just when you opened your pink lips to ask for my name, i heard a shout.

**' Hey you! What are you doing with her?!' I** turned around to see a blue haired guy with a weird tattoo on his face. I recognized him as Jellal Fernandez, an ally of the Scarlet's and enemy of the Dragneel's. ' **Dancing**.' was my straight forward answer. I saw him clench his fist in anger and he swung his sword at me.

I push Erza to the ground with my body hovering protectively above her. Unfortunately, the swing managed to cut my mask in half as gasp of shock sounded through the room. ' A **Dragneel?!' ' Get him!' ' How dare he touch our princess?!'. ' Your a Dragneel?** I heard Erza say. I look at her sadly before nodding my head positive. I saw her hesitate before giving me a kiss on the lips. I was shocked and happy. _My first kiss._ I assumed it was Erza's too, given the fact she was as red as a tomato. I gaze lovingly at her when I heard Gray shout for me to go. I whispered something to Erza before running away. Jellal looked livid at the scene and thought I force myself on _his darling._

* * *

Erza's phov

I blushed and held my hand to my lips. _My first kiss,_ given to a stranger just like that. a Dragneel nonetheless! But my heart fluttered when I thought of his face...he also whispered about seeing me at the balcony tonight. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I thought of him once again. ' **Get him, dead or alive!' I** heard Jellal yell, looking scandalize. **No...NO**! Jellal was planning to kill him! Wait, why am I so upset? I just met him...could this be..._love_? **I'm in love with a Dragneel?**!

My heart raced at the thought of his body against mine when he protected me against Jellal's attack. I blushed when I remembered the muscles and hard abs of his against my frail body. I also felt a warmth radiated off him like I never felt before.

Then my thoughts move on to his naked form against mine. Our screams of pleasure drown out every single thought and sound in the world-I felt him nibble my ears as I clawed his back. '_Erza...oh god, you taste so good_...'*blush* I must not think does lewd thoughts. I must stop reading those _special gene of literature_ that Levy-chan also lends me...yeah, Literature...who am I fooling? I meant smut! _High quality smut, but smut nonetheless..._

I don't know why, but I was looking forward to going to bed for the first ime in my life, just to go to the balcony...to see my little Dragneel...yeah..._just saw him for the first time and has already claimed him as yours huh scarlet_...hahahahahahahahahahaha...I. _Totally in love, blinded by it_...but it didn't seem so bad...this is way, _way_ better than being with Jellal...yeah, it's better by a **zillion** times...suddenly my life just got a whole lot brighter...


End file.
